


【赤黑】一眼万年

by teresahan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresahan/pseuds/teresahan





	【赤黑】一眼万年

【三十六】

 

「不要。」面对对方难得的开口求婚，黑子竟然不假思索地直接拒绝。

「哲也，你应该知道忤逆我的下场吧？」呆愣了一下，赤司脸上的笑容更大了。

「不是要忤逆征十郎君，只是觉得要我当女性的那一方感觉很吃亏……」皱了皱好看的秀眉，黑子没有忘记另外一个赤司消亡前给他看见的未来，孩子们叫他“母后”的时候，说实话他心里是有一点不痛快的。

「啊……原来如此……」很快就明白黑子不满的是什么，但那对赤司来说，无关痛痒，「所以说你是同意了咯？」

「嗯，所以我说……喂！征十郎君！你……」再次被对方不由分说堵住嘴，黑子深深地在内心叹气，无论什么时候他都赢不了赤司呢，竟然又那么容易被他套进去了。

「那种只是礼节性的东西，习惯就好了……」放开有些气喘的黑子，看着他红红的脸蛋，称之为“可爱”都不为过，亲昵地蹭了蹭鼻尖，享受着这久违的温存。

 

啊啊，哲也实在是太可爱了……

好想在他身上为所欲为……

好想把他藏起来永远不给任何人看到……

 

真·哲也痴汉属性彻底爆发，而且比以往更甚。

但底下的黑子却还没注意到赤司的异变，依然沉浸在自我世界里。

 

习惯啊……

说起来容易，做起来很难啊……

毕竟从出生到现在接受的教育都是，自己是个男人啊……

等等……

 

「那个……征十郎君……」黑子的表情有些踌躇。

「嗯？」埋在自己肩窝处的男人低低地应答了一声，依然没有停止自己又蹭又舔的工作。

「……那个……你顶到我了……」

「哪个？」

「明知故问。」黑子此刻的表情已经呈现死态。

「那……负责消火就应该是哲也的工作哦。」也只有在这种时候，赤司征十郎才会少见地流露出死皮赖脸的一面，当然，对象仅限黑子哲也。

 

深深地叹气，拍了拍压在自己身上的人，「征十郎君，你已经不是孩子了。」但手很快被对方压下。

「哲也……我们都已经那么多次了难得一回让我享受下你的服务都不行吗？」

 

……那个……请问这还是赤司征十郎吗？眼前这个双眼迷蒙闪烁着泪光，一脸像小狗一样摆着可怜的表情的人是谁？

 

看着这样的表情，即便有再多的不满也都会虚脱无力，估计被实渕玲央看见那肯定是一副痴汉脸外加“啊啊！！小征好可爱快到姐姐怀里来！”这样的状态……

 

所谓一物降一物，黑子便是能够降住赤司的唯一一物，只不过，那仅限于某些方面。

 

见黑子还在犹豫，赤司禁不住笑了一下，俯下身，在对方的耳畔边轻轻吹了一口气，「哲也，这可是我的愿、望、哦~你总不会反对吧？」

正说着的时候，赤司的手已经悄悄伸进对方的裤子内，挑逗般地在圆润的屁股上缓慢地抚摸。

 

如同恶魔的低语在自己耳边悄悄地诱惑，低哑的磁性声线伴随着温热黏湿的触感有着蛊惑人心的强烈魔力，再加上指腹间的老茧微微的刺激，令自己全身的细胞和神经都一瞬间酥软，完全使不上力。

「征十郎君……你简直太犯规了……」知道自己肯定逃不掉的黑子只得乖乖就范。

赤司满意的笑容无限放大，「哲也，我可是绝对的。」

 

踌躇地看了眼对方鼓胀的部位，黑子实在是难以下手，求救般的目光望着赤司，却接收到了对方略带威胁的眼神在唆使着“赶紧”。

 

罢了，反正自己这一辈子都逃不出征十郎君的手掌心了，还不如痛快接受。

 

自我思想斗争的最后结果，是黑子哲也乖乖认输。认命一般地伏下身，解开了对方的裤头，小心翼翼地把那炽热的滚烫从束缚的地方解放出来。

烫手的触感仿佛实实在在，在脱离的那一刹高弹起的器宇轩昂好像在嘲笑黑子的畏缩不前，布满浮凸的青筋纹路以及顶端那汨汨往外冒的黏滑液体，都清晰地彰显了此刻某人的欲望已经撑到了极限，蓄势待发都不为过。

 

无论哪一次看都很震惊呢……

黑子在心里默默地想。

 

「所以哲也你这辈子注定只能被我推倒了。」如同读心术一般，黑子所有的想法都了若指掌的赤司，正一手撑着下颚，舒舒服服地趟在大枕头上调笑着，满意地看着黑子的一举一动，包括他对自己那抬头挺胸地在面前炫耀的东西怔怔地发呆时的表情。

 

实在是太可爱了，可爱到不好好塞进自己怀里疼爱一番简直对不起天地良心。

 

「呃……真的要这样么……征十郎君？」在最后一秒前，黑子还如同求救似地看着赤司。

「哲也想临阵退缩么？」

望着对方那张笑得欠揍的表情，黑子强压下心中的黑气，心一横。

 

温软湿润的感觉瞬间包围住自己的分身，小心翼翼地舔弄着，生怕弄伤宝贝一丝一毫。

赤司满足地闭上眼，深呼吸一口气，全身心地享受这种折磨人的快感。

简直无比美妙。

 

专属于男人咸腻腥香的味道充斥着自己的口鼻，明明是一个很羞耻的行为，但黑子却不知道为何，感受到了身心的愉悦。

仿佛只要能够取悦这个红发的帝王，让他做什么，都是心甘情愿。

「唔……征十郎君……舒服么？」轻轻地上下运动着，黑子抬眸看着那欲望逐渐浮现在表面之上的赤司，淡淡地问着。

「啊……哲也……继续吧……」金红色的迷离已经无法阻止内心撑到极致的渴望，即便再怎么忍耐，都已经快要到顶点了。

 

啊啊，真是可惜，本来还想再看一会儿的呢。

但是实在忍不住了，哲也。

 

猛地伸手半强迫地把黑子从自己胯间拉了起来，对视了两秒钟，清楚地看见了那冰蓝色的眼眸中再明显不过的邀请，便彻底放纵了自己内心的饥渴，忘我地伏身上前激烈地和黑子深吻。

 

翻身把黑子压在身下，在单手牢牢地把对方的双手按在头顶，双腿也被束缚住不让怀里的人乱动的同时，并没有结束这个既热烈又黏腻的湿吻。

好像吻到最后一秒，都完全不够。

另一只手则毫不犹豫地把黑子身上的衣服撕成碎片，露出大片白皙的肌肤以及两颗殷红的果实。

略带粗暴的行为已经把内心的急不可耐明明白白地表露了出来。

 

想要哲也，好像要，已经再也无法忍受了……

 

低头轻轻扯咬着茱萸，灵巧的舌划着圈地舔弄，酥痒的另类刺激令黑子一阵战栗。

 

大脑一片空白，除了那一声有一声的征十郎君。体内的骨髓、血液，甚至细胞，都在叫嚣着，渴求身上的红发男人，能给予更多，更多……

爱的火花已经逐渐在身体各处点燃，无法停止，也无法回头，如飞蛾扑火，却甘之如饴。

 

就在赤司拉开黑子的一条腿，一手握着胀痛即将进入的时候，黑子仿佛被什么刺激到了一下，瞬间从混乱中惊醒了过来。

「等等！征十郎君！」

「嗯？怎么了？」被打断的当口可是非常难受的一件事，赤司不得不花着巨大的耐性和意志力来抵挡住体内一波又一波燥热的骚动，但黯哑的声音已经明显透露出了一丝不耐烦。

「那个……」脸涨得通红，话在嘴边却不知道怎么说出来，整的自己反而显得有些急躁，但如果不说的话……

「征十郎君……那个……」眼神到处游移着，这时候的黑子头一次强烈地希望赤司那仿若读心术的能力能够令他不说话也能明白自己的意思。

 

望着黑子别扭又窘迫的表情，赤司静止了足足有十秒钟，然后，就在黑子尴尬地想豁出去的时候，不合身份的爆笑声从赤司嘴里蹦了出来。

「哈哈哈哈哈……哲也……我不行了……天……你真是……太可爱了……」捂着嘴想忍住笑，但无奈实在是停不下来，他的哲也无论什么时候都能让他心情愉悦，真不愧是他看中的人。

「征十郎君这很好笑吗？」不可否认，头一次看见笑得如此没形的赤司，黑子也有一瞬间的呆愣，但很快就恢复了木头一般的表情，以及四周开始冒出常人看不见的黑气。

 

「不……失礼了……」意识到再这样笑下去黑子恐怕会三天三夜不理自己，赤司赶紧止住笑意，「只是觉得太可爱了，不由自主的……」

「我可不觉得可爱是个好的形容词。」黑子有些许不满，但脸蛋还是很合时宜地越变越红。

「我知道……」轻轻地带上黑子，赤裸的身体紧紧贴住，微凉又光滑的触感正透过对方的肌肤一点点传进体内，让人难舍难分。「我只是说出了心中最实际的感情而已，哲也，这是赞美，不需要也没必要生气。」

就在黑子还想反驳什么的时候，赤司放开他，俊美的面容上是从未有过的温婉笑容，「我知道你在担心什么，别怕，我会小心的。」

 

黑子只是怕痛，毕竟最初的那几次对他来说可是“记忆深刻”。

为此赤司也在自我反省着，太过于急躁反而弄伤了哲也，这样就得不偿失了。

 

低下头，再次掰开对方的双腿，赤司凑上前，轻轻地在粉嫩的小穴上舔舐着。

「啊！……」突如其来的刺激令黑子一下子找不着北，头一次遇到这种状况，羞耻得令他有些无地自容，全身紧绷着，不知该如何是好。

反观赤司倒是异常镇定自若，但内里奔腾狂躁的欲望已经快被涨破。

还不行，哲也会痛，得再忍耐一下。

他一遍又一遍这么告诫着自己。

 

等到三指都能够顺利进入的时候，赤司知道差不多了。伸出手，伏在黑子身上，把他紧紧抱住。长长的刘海遮住了眼，只听见对方淡淡的声线在自己耳边温存。

「哲也，痛得话就咬我吧……」

 

在黑子还没反应过来之际，后庭瞬间的开裂还是带来了些许的疼痛，令他反射性地想咬住自己唇，赤司仿佛拥有先见之明，及时托起黑子的头令他靠着自己的肩膀。

意料之中的刺痛感从肩窝处传来，赤司则满意地勾起了嘴角，「哲也，忍耐一下哦。」说着，继续推进，直至完全填满对方的甬道。

 

或许是进入的一瞬间太过刺激，先前一直忍耐着的黑子实在忍受不了这极致的销魂感，自己早已抬头的分身顶端，些微地射出了一点乳白色的液体，洒在透白的肌肤上，有着诱惑的美感。

赤司的瞳孔微微缩了缩，抬起食指扫过肌肤，把那些液体完完全全擦在自己手指上，然后，细细舔舐干净。

「征……十郎君……」黑子已经说不出完整的话，发热的滚烫身躯微微痉挛着，紧皱的眉宇在告诉赤司他身体上的难受，但却依然十分努力地忍受着，并且尝试着，能够完全接受赤司的全部。

「哲也的一切我可不想浪费啊……」舔完最后一滴，恶魔般魅惑的笑容如同这世上最剧烈的毒药，甜蜜，但是能轻易致人于死地。

 

反正自己的命早已是赤司的了，对方该怎么用，自己已经无所谓了。

 

看着黑子隐忍着痛苦的表情，赤司莫名地，有些许针扎般的心疼。他的哲也，真的是为了他放弃和忍耐了太多太多，恐怕赌上自己的一生，都无法报答。

只能用实际行动，来告诉他，自己有多爱他，多在意他。

 

轻轻拭去眼角的泪珠，赤司捧着黑子的脸，「哲也，放轻松，我在这里。」

轻柔而低沉的嗓音能够安抚人心，使其从中得到安心和信任。

 

逐渐加快的律动令最初的疼痛开始转变为销魂的快感，黑子闭上眼，全身心地享受着来自赤司的馈赠。

这是他所信仰的神给予的最好的礼物。

结合的地方如同命运的纽带把两个人牢牢地绑在了一起，在生与死的边界，为了对方而让生命延续下去，直至永恒。

 

所谓的命运共同体，大抵，就是如此吧。

谁也不能离开谁，

一旦失去了一方，就如同鱼离开了水，鸟离开了天空，无法继续存活下去。

 

就在达到高潮的那一刻，赤司张开嘴，尖锐的牙轻而易举地刺破了黑子柔软的肌肤，鲜红的血液缓缓流出，美得格外惊心动魄。

毫无征兆地，但又在意料之中，赤司喝下了黑子的血。

 

强烈的脉动如同停止的心脏再度复苏，但他们都知道，那是来自灵魂深处的悸动，如同古老又神圣的誓言，鲜血的盟约。

从今往后，赤司征十郎和黑子哲也将永生永世地被束缚在一起，同生，共死。

 

「征十郎君……」终于解脱捆绑的双手轻轻地抱住还在喝着自己鲜血的赤司，那如同甘醇的美酒令他流连忘返。

眼前闪过的，是只属于赤司征十郎的记忆，那些过往的情景，点点滴滴，都不加掩盖和修饰地映入黑子的脑海中，甚至包括他对自己深入骨髓的激烈又痛苦的爱意，都毫无保留地流入他的身体。

「我都知道的……征十郎君……」

冰蓝色的眼眸中，倒映着鲜艳的红，那是他的挚爱，他死都不会放手的情感。

 

「……哲也……」沙哑破碎的声线幽幽地从肩窝处传来，那是只有黑子才会看见的赤司征十郎，脆弱又无助。

曾经面对的死亡时时刻刻都在提醒着赤司，他不能再一次失去黑子，不然，后果真的不堪设想。

他真的不知道自己会做出什么可怕的事情。

最严重的，恐怕，他会毁了整个世界，包括他自己，

只是为了给黑子陪葬。

 

「我不会再离开了。」

侧头轻轻浅吻着身边正在发颤的人，一遍又一遍，安抚着他，也安抚着自己。

 

「我会永远陪在你身边。」

 

 

【Fin】


End file.
